


Aftermath Part 2

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [9]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Asami gets a new name, I'm not sorry though, It just keeps running away with me, M/M, Roleplay, Slash, Spanking, Such naughty boys, They're all so pretty I just can't stand it, Whipping, Yaoi, i dont know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear to you, I meant for this to be the final part of this scene. I mean, how long does it take for three people to get laid? I didn't plan on the ageplay, it surprised the hell out of me, but they insisted on it.</p><p>Feilong goes upstairs and finds Asami and Akihito doing just what Asami said they'd be doing. As Aki's spanking is suspended for a discussion of what's coming up, things take an interesting turn. Feilong and Asami, being observant sorts of criminal masterminds, read Akihito like a book. Whether or not he takes what he wants when they offer it remains to be seen.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains a scene  of pretended incest. It's not even neccessarily actual pretend incest, since "uncle" could easily be ann honorific rather than representing a blood relative, but the "boys" both refer to Asami as "Uncle Ryu" so if that's going to bother you, skip this chapter. Also, see notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't intended to include any real ageplay in this series, beyond the minor regression Feilong gets Akihito to admit to liking in "Comeuppance," but it just sort of went in that direction and I had to let it. I don't always plan these things, sometimes they just happen. But when Feilong put the pieces together for me, I was like hey yeah, this is TOTALLY what Aki really wants.
> 
> So. Feilong invents a play name for Asami on the spot. Thus "Uncle Ryu" is born. I have the boys refer to themselves and each other by their own, but shortened, nicknames of Fei and Aki. This is especially key for Feiong as it helps emphasize that he's no longer thinking of himself as a 27 year old man. I think he surprises himself at how much he enjoys what happens.
> 
> Be warned that this chapter might be a little triggery for you if incest is an issue. Of course none of these characters are actually related in any way, but in the ageplay scene they pretend to be. If this bothers you, look at it this way..."Uncle" is a nickname given to an older man who is important to the boys and they're brothers by choice, not blood. But if the taboo aspect of it gets you going as much as it does Feilong, then imagine it as dirty and wrong as you want. It certainly doesn't bother him!

The sight of his lovers that greets Feilong’s eyes when he steps into the doorway of the big, elegant master bedroom is enough to make him freeze on the spot and just stare. It’s worth a good long look, and he finds himself palming his erection roughly through his silk pants, though it has a mind of its own and doesn’t agree to calm down. Asami’s sitting on the bed, his back propped up against the enormous mound of pillows at the head of it. He has removed his boots and belt (the latter of which lies coiled in readiness near his right hip) and the top two buttons of the button-fly jeans are open. The body-hugging t-shirt is draped carelessly over the back of the settee by the window, and looks rather like it’s been thrown there as opposed to put there on purpose. Shirtless and barefoot, clad only in the filthiest pair of blue jeans known to mankind (and not because they’re in need of a wash, oh thank you, thank you, powers that be!), Asami holds Akihito effortlessly over his lap with the luridly purple jeans pulled down to his knees (he is not, apparently, wearing underwear) and his bared ass pointed at the ceiling. His freshly de-pinked hair is still quite wet from the dunking he’s been given, apparently just having his head shoved under the faucet. His squirming buttocks are already a deep tomato red, and Asami is grinning gleefully as his strong hand peppers them with stinging slaps from his open palm. Aki is whining and writhing like an eel to try to get away, but Asami merely snugs him a little closer to his waist with the arm he’s not using to spank the boy, and admonishes him to be good. His running litany of speech, scolding, and promises is too hot to be real.

“You’re the worst brat I have EVER known, Aki,” he hisses. “I swear to you, the way you act on a daily basis makes me want to wake you with a spanking every morning on general principles and then send you to bed with another so you cry yourself to sleep at night. Every. Damned. Night. Ohh Akihito, my naughty little kitten, spitting and swiping at me when you should know better by now. Have I told you how adorable you are? Just LOOKING at you makes me want to turn you over my knee like this and make you cry every fucking day.  Kiss away your tears, pretty pet, and bury myself in your amazing little body until you fall apart for me. You have the most spankable ass I’ve ever seen, just begging for my hand. You should see it, Aki. So red. So hot. Is it hurting you? Good. “

“Ahhh…ohhh….Asami, it HURTS! Stop it!!!”

Asami pauses, his hand and fingertips tracing idle circles on Akihito’s hot, reddened skin.

“Stop hm? Are you going to accept your punishment like a good boy now?’

“No fair,” cries Takaba hotly. “I’ve already BEEN punished and he HASN’T and that means it’s going to hurt more and I want a fair deal, Asami!”

“Very well then,” says Asami in his rich, smooth baritone. “Everytime I smack your hot little ass, I’ll smack Feilong’s twice. You’ll be even in no time. And it is completely fair.”

“N…no!” yelps Akihito in outrage. “You can’t! You can’t spank Ani more b…because of me! That’s not either fair!’

Asami laughs at him, dumping him rudely off his lap by simply standing up smoothly. He steps over Takaba’s flailing limbs as the adorable brat spits and hisses irritated curses

“Maybe you’ll start thinking before you speak and act if Feilong has to suffer because of you,” growls Asami softly. In his whines and struggles, Aki doesn’t notice Asami look straight at Feilong, who smirks and nods eagerly. Prior to Takaba’s little lesson in comeuppance, on the couple of occasions Asami had spanked them both at the same time, he’d been pretty careful not to let the sessions become too intense out of his strong desire for Aki to come to terms with the fact that he’s a filthy little pain pig, just like Feilong. And out of an even stronger desire not to _harm_ him. Thus it happened that almost invariably, Feilong walked away from those arousing little sessions pretty damned frustrated. He feels his breath come thick in his throat when Asami strolls over to him. He works the approach in a way Asami seldom does. His eyes are dark, banked coals  - black with a hint of fire around the edges. Since the moment he laid eyes on him so long ago, Asami has always been the control against which all other men’s attractiveness is judged. His power rolls off him in waves, eddying around his body so that it is nearly visible, and often does seem to Feilong to be palpable. He wears his Dolce suits and cashmere coat like they are his royal raiment or his armor. The way his sooty black hair always falls a little over one eye or the other lends him a hint of little boy charm in the midst of deadly danger. He is a heady combination. Those tiger eyes promise heat enough to burn you right up if you stand under them long enough. His crooked smile and wicked smirk are like candy on the tongue, something thick and sweet to roll around in your mouth and let trickle down your throat until the sweetness of it drowns you and you go under for the last time with a smile on your face, still begging for more. Under his clothing, Asami’s body is built for sin and conquest. He is all lean muscle and clean, perfect lines you long to trace with your fingers. Asami is a gorgeous and deadly great cat, content to let you touch it when it allows it, but ready to sink teeth into you at the drop of a hat and destroy you if you piss it off too much. His movements are always quick and concise, graceful and controlled and compelling. Tonight though, Asami reeks of seduction and sheer filth. His gaze pins Feilong in place and he stalks him slowly, teasingly. His hips in those wicked tight jeans roll a little with each step. His bare feet are silent on the floor as he pads slowly towards the Baishe, and Feilong can only stand here, rooted to the spot, just like the mouse between the lion’s paws. Staring into Feilong’s eyes, Asami slides one hand over his own hip bone and around his pelvis to palm his own erection and Feilong bites his lip. This Asami, the one so consumed with desire that he has crossed all of Asia just to be here, the one looking like a fallen biker angel and moving like sin incarnate, dries all the spit in Feilong’s mouth and makes him forget to breathe for a minute. He takes a cautious step back as Asami gets close enough to reach out and touch him. It’s not because he’s afraid, because he most definitely is not. It’s just because he wants to see what Asami will do. Asami stops, and lets his amber eyes slowly make their way up his body from his feet to his face. His poet’s mouth widens just a fraction in a dirty little smile.

“Mine,” he purrs. Feilong allows himself the luxury of a tiny whine, and Asami pounces, slamming him back into the wall hard enough to knock Feilong’s breath clean out of his body. His head bounces off the wall a little, and he moans softly. Yes, he thinks dazedly, this is how I want you. Just like this. Burn me up, Sensei.

“Yours,” he whispers breathlessly. Asami’s hand slides into Feilong’s hair and twists into a tight fist, yanking his head back. Feilong can’t suppress a whimper as that wicked mouth breathes out tiny gusts of air against his throat. The tongue tasting his skin makes him shudder. When Asami sets his teeth to Feilong’s throat and bites him, hard, his eyes roll back in his head and he braces his hands against the wall to keep his knees from buckling.

“Picking fights with your brother and trying to manipulate me into punishing you, hmm?”

Feilong is suddenly seized by a twinge of guilt as he realizes that even though he and Aki snipe at one another because they’re endlessly fascinated to find out what Asami’s going to do next, it really is a manipulative thing to do, something Feilong has sworn not to do anymore.

“I…I’m sorry sensei,” he whispers regretfully. Damn but this leaving the past behind shit isn’t easy. His eyes water when his head bangs against the wall again and Asami is hissing furiously in his ear.

“Don’t you dare,” he snarls. “Do you think I cancelled the rest of my meetings in Venice, got on a plane and crossed a continent because I was PISSED OFF at you?”

“Um,” says Feilong wisely.

“Idiot. When I hear you, see the two of you together, do you have any idea what it does to me?” Asami illustrates the point by grinding his hips hard against Feilong’s pelvic bone.  “It makes me wild for you, both of you, to see you like ridiculous, adorable little puppies together. Playing together. PLAYING. Liu Feilong! I don’t NEED an excuse to punish you, beautiful one, but damned if I don’t love that you give me one.” With that, he crushes Feilong’s mouth with his own and Feilong’s brain stops working. Asami kisses like each kiss could be his last, hungry and punishing and desperate, his teeth biting at Feilong’s lips, tongue sweeping in to conquer and possess. Feilong’s belly tightens at the way his entire body wants to surge towards Asami, begging hungrily for him to take, to accept what Feilong’s offering. Everything.

“Is there a garden here, Feilong?” murmurs Asami, pulling back so that his whisper tickles Feilong’s lips.

“Hah…y…yes,” he gasps.

“With trees in it?” persists Asami, which penetrates the pleasant haze fogging Feilong’s brain and causes a hard, nearly painful clench of lust in his belly as he realizes why Asami’s asking.

“Wi…willow trees by the koi pond,” he pants, arching against Asami’s hard body as the billionaire shoves both hands under his embroidered mandarin collared shirt and grasps his hips. His hands feel hot on Feilong’s skin and he makes an entirely undignified and plaintive sound at the first touch. Gods. If he could, he’d take off all his clothes and just roll around in how Asami makes his skin feel, like a cat drugged out on catnip, utterly wanton and unself-conscious. When Asami lets go and steps back, Feilong has to concentrate in order not to whimper with grief at the loss of contact. Asami’s eyes are a little bit blurred with lust and he shakes his head, as though trying to clear it.

“We did that,” thinks Feilong, “Aki and I. We make him this way. He’s _beautiful.”_

Asami regains enough of his aplomb to stride back to the bed, where he yanks Akihito upright by his wrists. Feilong bites his lips so as to not collapse in hysterical giggles at the affronted expression on the boy’s face as his purple pants tangle around his knees and he almost falls down. There’s still an awful lot of glitter on him. He can see light glint off bits of it adhering to Asami’s chest as well. Chuckling, Asami pulls Aki’s pants up, the chuckle deepening when poor Aki yelps as rough denim drags like sandpaper over his already well-spanked ass.

“Quit complaining,” advises Asami smugly. “It can get a lot worse, I assure you. Now, Aki…what is it you think you ought to be doing right now?”

Feilong knows exactly what they should be doing, but he’s not leaving without Akihito. He leans against the wall to help support his shaking knees. He wonders vaguely as he idly strokes his fingertips against the skin just above his waistband where Asami’s hands touched him, his skin buzzing, if it will always be like this. And if it is, is it possible to just die from overstimulation. He’ll try to remember to ask Aki if it’s the same for him, or if maybe the seven years of waiting has something to do with it. Sadly, he’s pretty sure it’s the same for Aki so he doesn’t have any excuse. It’s just Asami. That their bodies are instruments built especially for his personal kind of virtuosity. That he’s the writer of the songs they’re made to play, and the only one who can make them sound just right. He frowns at himself a little. Waxing quite this absurdly poetic is pretty ridiculous. But then, at heart, Feilong’s always been a romantic.

“Doing?” says Akihito vaguely, staring up at Asami, cheeks flushed. “What are you talking about?”

“Do you even remember why we’re here, pretty pet?” asks Asami with ill-concealed humor.

“I’m pretty sure we came here to fuck,” says Aki with a coy little smile as he starts to recover his senses. Asami frowns sternly. This might be more convincing if his eyes weren’t sparkling and his hands twitching just a little with his need to get them on the boy’s sweet little body. Violently. Feilong looks at the ceiling and hopes for patience. What the hell. Akihito knows what he’s involved with now. Feilong’s been waiting for this his whole life and he _wants._

“And I’m pretty sure you came here because Sensei needs to punish us severely, Ototo,” he supplies helpfully. Akihito glares at him.

“You were that kid in school who raised their hand at the end of the day and said, ‘teacher, teacher, you forgot to give us homework,’ weren’t you,” he complains.

“Oh no,” says Feilong, knowing his voice is husky with the needs riding him and not caring how much it reveals. He slinks over to where Asami and Akihito stand beside the bed and he runs his fingers up Aki’s spine, leaning in to kiss him behind his ear. “No, I was the kid who got called to the headmaster’s office after school,’ he purrs, looking over Akihito’ shoulder into Asami’s burning gaze, “then bent over his desk, shaking, terrified that he’d be able to see, that he would know. Caned, stroke after stroke welting and bruising my ass, biting my lips as hard as I could to help myself cry. Because if I didn’t, if I didn’t break down and bawl like a little kid, Aki, I was so scared he’d realize that I CRAVED it. That between my legs my little schoolboy cock was hard and trembling and weeping to be touched.”

“Fuck, Feilong,” gasps Aki, rubbing his hips against Asami’s thigh, “you should seriously write porn. You’re…ungh…wasted as a criminal!”

Feilong puts his nose in Akihito’s hair and laughs. Asami glares at both of them.

“Excuse me,” he says politely. “Remember me? The one who’s going to be making you scream in just a little while?”

“Don’t be a poop head, old man,” says Akihito with a giggle. Asami’s eyebrows shoot up nearly all the way to his hairline. Feilong does his best, he really does, but it’s too funny, and he knows Asami adores Takaba too much to REALLY hurt him. Well, to damage him. But if Aki wants to voluntarily dig this hole, he’s going to be happy to help, because he doesn’t think either of them know how badly he aches for this, and how much he wants it to be what he needs it to be, intense and overpowering and painful, like the day Asami had shown him the play room for the first time and caned him until he’d broken. But without the angst. Feilong’s tired of being a wretched little diva fueling his petulance and whims on the pain-filled angst that drives his every move. This though, this is perfect. He’s happy enough to play with Aki’s inner child (should he say inner demon? Because the boy’s turning out to be a terror) if that’s what his Ototo wants. He eyes Asami speculatively and wonders if he’d prefer being called Daddy or Uncle. Considering the lives they’ve had, he thinks Uncle’s probably safer. He steps back and covers his mouth with his fingers, making big eyes at Asami, who is noticeably red in the face.

“Ooh, Uncle Ryu, he called you a poop head,” he snickers. Asami’s eyebrows inch even higher, if that’s possible. Akihito whirls around to face Feilong with an incredulous look on his face.

“Wh…what did you call him?” he asks, and his eyes are big for a different reason. Feilong lets his gaze track down the heaving chest and quivering abdominal muscles to where Aki’s hard-on is actually peeking out above the waist band of his absurd purple jeans. He reaches out his index finger to touch it, looking askance at Akihito out of sly eyes.

“You heard me, Ototo. You started this game, with your talk about school and teachers and poop heads. Will you dance, Aki? Or shall I stop?” Hell, Feilong’s happy either way. Asami’s going to beat them until neither of them can sit for a week at this rate, and he’s really good with that. The getting there is just part of the fun, and he thinks if Aki’s not too freaked out, the door he’s just opened is going to make the trip crazy fun for his sweet baby “brother.” Akihito stares at him wordlessly for so long that Feilong starts to be concerned maybe he’s read the situation wrong. His eyes dart to Asami’s, to make sure his sensei isn’t angry. Asami’s got his teeth buried in his own bottom lip, breathing hard through his nose, trying desperately not to laugh. Feilong raises one eyebrow in a question. Is this okay? Asami smiles at him and nods once. Akihito’s eyes dart from Asami to Feilong and back again, his breath coming in short, shallow pants. Feilong can’t decide if he looks terrified or excited, and decides it’s probably both. Feilong’s been putting two and two together regarding Takaba since he returned to China and has a depressing amount of time alone to think about things, and tonight he’s pretty sure he’s gotten five. Or even six. Between getting helplessly aroused at being called a naughty boy (and how loudly he protests  being called a boy in general – doth the gentleman protest too much or what?), and getting off so completely on being punished and loved in the right combination and the way he acts sometimes when it’s just the two of them, melting when Feilong calls him baby brother, and the way Aki’s heart is pounding right now, like a frightened baby bird, well. Feilong’s not a psychologist but this one doesn’t require any sort of a degree to figure out. Just a bit of attention to detail. The way Asami’s looking at him with his eyes amused and knowing and a little soft, he thinks the other man has figured things out too, but wisely chosen not to push them with his prickly Takaba. Aki will run so far the other way they’ll never get him back around to this if it isn’t handled right. Feilong thinks it will be easier if it’s coming from him, and he demonstrates his willingness to play too.

“I heard him, Fei-kun,” murmurs Asami softly, his voice gentle and carefully noncommittal but also somehow inviting. “I’m waiting to see what Aki has to say for himself.” Aki’s lips tremble for a second, then firm up and the bottom one pokes out just a little. Gods, he’s adorable.

“You are a poop head, Uncle Ryu,” he says stubbornly, staring at the floor and blushing furiously. Feilong can see his body trembling, terrified at what he’s revealing to Asami right now. “You spanked me really hard and it was mean!” He stands there, chest heaving, fists clenched by his sides, now having closed his eyes. He looks like he’s waiting for Asami to laugh at him. Asami doesn’t laugh. Oh, but he smiles. But it is indulgent and delighted and utterly charmed, not the least little bit ridiculing. He puts his index finger under Akihito’s chin and lifts it up. Aki frowns and screws his eyes shut even tighter.

“You will look at me, Aki-kun,” he says sternly. A shudder wracks Takaba’s body and he opens his eyes reluctantly, still red-faced and scared. “Good boy. Now. I spanked you because you were bad and you deserved it. Not because I am mean. You know very well that you and your brother have been naughty and that I must punish you. It’s nobody’s fault but your own that you acted like a brat and had to get an extra spanking. I have to take care of my boys, to help you grow up into good men, and sometimes that means I have to make you cry.”

Feilong closes his own eyes as Asami talks, because that rich, creamy baritone rumbling in his ears seems to caress him in unseen places even though he’s talking to Akihito, and the tenderness in it overlaying the lust is exquisite. He wonders if Asami’s ever considered theater should his career as a crime boss ever fail him. Maybe it’s just that he’s really disturbingly suited for playing the stern, perverted uncle.

“I don’t want another spanking,” whispers Aki plaintively.

“You’re not getting a spanking,” purrs Asami. “You know what you’re getting, naughty boy. Don’t you?”

“Ooh, I know!” says Feilong, raising his hand. Akihito shoots him a very dirty look. Asami raises one eyebrow.

“Fei-kun, have we not had a conversation about interrupting?”

Feilong looks innocently at the ceiling, hoping this particular hole is indeed getting deeper, because when he jumps into it, he wants to fall FOREVER.

“Nope,” he says casually, which is technically true, since they never have had a conversation about interrupting, but then, they’re not themselves anymore.

“I’ll deal with you in a minute,” says Asami coolly, pointing one finger at Feilong, who whimpers. “What are you getting, Aki?” he demands firmly. Aki clamps his mouth closed and shakes his head mutinously. Asami grins like a fiend, closes his hand around the boy’s upper arm and spins him. Aki stumbles, so it’s easy for Asami to bend him over at the waist and yank his pants down. They’re not fastened anyway. Poor Aki yelps again as his reddened backside is scraped by the tight denim again. Asami spanks him hard about ten times, very fast. So fast that Akihito is still opening his mouth to holler about it when he’s pulled back into Asami’s arms and his pants are gently tugged back into place. Akihito sniffles and rubs his bottom, his lower lip sticking out and quivering wetly. “Would you like to answer me now?”

“Oww,” whines Akihito, still rubbing. “Okay. We…oh, Uncle Ryu, I don’t wanna.”

“You will answer me if we have to do this all night, little boy,” says Asami in a silky, threatening voice. Akihito shudders, and it’s definitely not fear.

“You…you said we were getting a whipping,” whines Akihito plaintively. “And you said we had to go outside and bring you a switch for you to punish us with.”

“And why is that happening?” presses Asami kindly. Akihito is glaring in embarrassment at the floor, so it is only Feilong who sees Asami grit his teeth and palm his aching cock through his jeans. He grins wickedly at his lover. Asami grins back, but the glint in his eye promises dire retribution.

“Cause…cause we called each other names. And argued. And cause we called you names too, Uncle Ryu.”

“And you were a tattletale,” supplies Feilong in a snarky voice. Aki sticks out his tongue. Feilong snakes his hand out and pulls Takaba’s hair.

“Baka!” cries Aki, trying to kick Feilong in the shin, which the assassin easily avoids. Not appreciating being called an idiot though, he shoves Aki and hisses,

“Putaro!”

“I am NOT a tramp,” yells Akihito. “Kusokurae!”

“URUSAI!” bellows Asami, yanking them apart, Akihito by the arm and Feilong by the hair. Feilong manages not to moan in pleasure because he doesn’t think the boy he supposed to be right now ought to get off on having his hair pulled, but it’s not easy. Asami points at him again. “You stay right here. Aki, you come with me. You’re going to your room while I have a chat with your brother, then I’ll deal with both of you little brats.” He drags Aki out of the room, presumably to deposit him temporarily into one of the other bedrooms. Not that it really matters which one. He is back within less than two minutes.

“We can’t take long,” he says briskly as he returns.

“No,” agrees Feilong. “If we leave him alone for too long, he’ll talk himself out of it. But sensei, did you see the look in his eyes?’

Asami doesn’t answer him. He steps to Feilong and plunges his hands back into the cascade of long black hair down Feilong’s back, then leans in and kisses him. The kiss is sweeter than candy, soft and deep and full of such passion that it makes Feilong’s heart ache.

“Wh…what was that for?” he gasps when Asami breaks the kiss and steps back.

“For seeing so clearly and not being afraid to act on what you see. Beautiful one, you are one of the finest things I have ever seen. I am not sure I have ever seen him so nervous or so thrilled. How did you know he wanted…this?”

“You knew it too, sensei,” says Feilong, but he feels a flush of pleasure at the compliment.

“Yes, but I’ve spent a lot more time with him, and to be honest, I am not sure I would ever have been able to broach the subject in a way that wouldn’t have made him get angry to cover his embarrassment.”

“He’s afraid of being laughed at more than almost anything, that one,” agrees Feilong. “He’d rather have a gun in his face.”

“Hai,” says Asami with a rueful laugh. “I believe he would. He hasn’t the sense to be afraid of that. What about you, lovely pet. Can you enjoy this too, or are you only doing it for him? I can keep your involvement to a minimum, if it doesn’t work for you.”

“Oh no, sensei. I remember fantasizing about things much like this when I _was_ just a kid. Reaching into my pants at night, ashamed that someone might see. I wasn’t lying about being caned at school. I’d rush home afterwards, about to burst in my pants, and barely make the bathroom before I was coming so hard I thought I’d pass out. I’ve always known this was what I wanted. I buried it for so long. I knew even then that I couldn’t let anyone know. This will be fun. But…sensei?”

“Yes beautiful one? You have but to ask, and if it’s within my power, it is yours.”

“Ohh sensei, please. Please make it HURT.”

“Do you want me to make you cry, Bishounen?” asks Asami, his eyes darkening as he tugs Feilong close again with his hands on Feilong’s hips. For his part, Feilong whines a little when he feels Asami’s rigid cock press against his belly.

“Are…ngh…are you really…hah…really going to do what you said on the phone the other night?” he gasps.

“Yes,” growls Asami in his ear. Shuddering, Feilong arches helplessly against Asami’s body and clutches at his arms.

“Ohh… _all_ of it?” presses Feilong urgently.

“Oh yes,” assures his lover. “Except I think we both know it’s not going to be the one who gives me the most trouble who gets fucked first. It’s going to be Aki, whether he gives me trouble or not. Just as it’s going to be you watching it happen with your sore little punished hole filled with rubber.”

“Hngh,” moans Feilong. “Yes, sensei. Ungh. I need…I need to change. Can I have five minutes?”

“Five,” says Asami, stalking out of the room, “no more.”

Everybody but Takaba has made a bit of a change when Asami strides back into the room, tugging a reluctant little boy behind him by the hand. Asami has put some shoes on, and shrugged on one of his button-down shirts so that he’s no longer slouching around in nothing but a pair of porn star blue jeans. The sleeves are rolled up and it is not tucked in, but it suits him just as well as his tailored suits. Then again, Asami would probably look good in a flour sack. His eyebrows go up a little when he sees Feilong, who grins triumphantly, pretty pleased with himself on such short notice.

His hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. He knows it suits him, granting a sort of a delinquent pirate air to his face that he doesn’t hate one bit. He has ripped the sleeves out of an undershirt so that his muscled arms are bare, the hastily scrawled tattoo of the Japanese kanji for “brat” inked with a magic marker on his left bicep. At a loss regarding pants, he had ruthlessly rendered further destruction on his wardrobe by slicing off a pair of black fatigue pants he’s kept here in one of his kits, even though he hasn’t done wet work since before his father died. He finds it somehow satisfying to wear them thus, no longer suitable for breaking into the home of a rival and ending his life with a silenced bullet or a blade. They’re ragged black board shorts now. The jump boots from the same kit are fine, left unlaced so that they flop a little at his ankles, sloppy and nothing at all like what they once had been used for. He’s laying on the bed with one leg crossed over the other knee, showing appalling lack of concern for his own silk bedspread, staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head, pretending he’s not nervous. Uncle Ryu looks pretty annoyed at the boots on the bed thing, but then, he’s kind of weird about rules and shit. Poor little Aki looks scared to death. Feilong rolls his eyes and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Poor kid. He’s still not used to this. Feilong pretends he is, and damned if he’s going to let the man see what this does to him, see how hard he is, that he’s about ready to beg his uncle for what comes after the spankings and punishments. For when his strong fingers slide between punished cheeks and….He grits his teeth and wrenches his brain back on track. He can’t think about that right now, when it’s still a long time away, after they’re both sobbing and really, really sorry for being bad.

He reaches for his brother’s hand.

“Come on, Aki,” he says kindly, because his baby brother is trembling, and even if they do pick at each other a lot, he loves the little brat. “Don’t be scared. It’ll be over soon. I got ya.” He looks up at his uncle, who smiles a little and nods at him, as if to say he’s pleased with Fei for looking after Aki.

“You know what to do,” he says solemnly. Fei nods solemnly back and tugs Aki gently behind him out of the room and down the back stairs to the garden. He sees a flicker of movement that is one of Uncle Ryu’s bodyguards, the big one. He has his fingers to his earbud, listening to something. Fei feels the man’s eyes on them, then hears him murmur “Yes sama,”and he disappears into the shadows. Fei looks down at Aki’s pale, scared face, and tugs him close for a one-armed hug.

“Don’t be scared, Ototo,” he whispers.

“It’s gonna hurt,” whimpers the younger boy.

“Yeah,” he admits a little ruefully. “But he makes up for it after, doesn’t he?” Aki looks up at him, and his hazel eyes seem huge in the moonlight. They shine with unshed tears. “Oh hey,” he says softly, turning to take Aki in his arms. “It’s gonna be okay. You know that, right?”

“I don’t want him to be mad at me,” he wails sadly, throwing his arms around Fei.

“You know this, Aki,” he says softly, his face in the boy’s soft hair. “We mess up sometimes, but once the punishment’s over, he’s never mad at us.”

“I’ve never been whipped before, Fei,” whimpers the boy, his lips against Fei’s throat, his hot breath giving him disconcerting feelings. “Is it gonna be really bad?”

“Pretty bad,” sighs Fei, not wanting to lie, and not wanting to stop the hugging either, because the slender body pressed against him feels really good, as does the trembling in the strong young limbs and the unconscious turgid hardness Aki presses against his thigh. “But it won’t last forever, you know? And after…”

“Yeah,” whispers Aki, shivering. It isn’t a bad shiver. “After. Does it embarrass you, Ani?”

“No.”

“How can you say that?” whines Aki, squirming. The squirming feels nice, but damn. “It’s so hard when I have to….have to bend over and I know he can see…he can see my…my hole…and he can tell when I’m…”

“When you get hard,” whispers Fei, arching a little against his little brother’s body.

“Yeah. You like it don’t you? All of it?”

“I won’t lie, Aki. Yeah, sometimes I do like it a lot.”

“Not just what he does after,” says Aki persistently, looking up at him in the cool darkness. “You want him to whip you. You want to know…”

“What it’ll feel like. I’m sorry, Ototo, I do. He’s so big and strong and hot. I know it’s messed up, but when he tells me….hnn…to pull down my pants, I’m already mostly gone, right there. Want him so bad. I know it…it makes him hard when he punishes us. I guess that’s weird, but he doesn’t do it just to….mess with us, you know? He cares.”

“I know he does. I guess…oh Fei,” whispers Aki, shivering, “I don’t like it while he’s doing it, but when I think about it later…”

“Do you touch yourself too?” breathes Fei.

“Nnn…yeah, all the time,” gasps Aki, lifting his face towards Fei. “Kiss me, Ani, please. I won’t be scared anymore if you do.”

Dimly, in the part of his mind where he is still himself, Feilong groans silently to himself that they may have created a monster. The boy is so fucking hot right now he’s not sure he can stand it. This twisted innocence suits Akihito’s natural personality down to the ground, and the tong leader’s cock is so hard he feels like he could spill out his pleasure if somebody just breathes on him hard enough. He honestly has no idea why the pretended incest isn’t pushing his buttons in a bad way, knows that’s why Asami had asked if he wanted to do this, but it’s just so completely different that he hasn’t a single qualm. Asami and Akihito couldn’t remind him of Yan-tzu (ok yes, he can say the name, damn it, because it can’t have power over him, especially not now), because they would have to hate him even as they desired him, would have to belittle and sneer and humiliate, and it is not only that they don’t, but that they _can’t._ It isn’t in them, not when they have held his body and his bleeding heart between them and kept it safe. Asami is as capable of humiliation as the next crime boss, but not to that which he has taken as his own. If ever there comes a time when hate subsumes the caring they share now, Asami will simply kill him, he won’t _hurt_ him.

Fei gives Aki what he asks for, tipping his head down to capture the sweet mouth with his own. The kiss is a little bit hesitant, but so innocently hot that he moans softly, unable to help himself. They probably keep it up a little longer than they should, and he has to concentrate on not thinking about the bodyguard out there somewhere in the darkness. If Uncle Ryu has told him to give them privacy, then he will be obeyed. With a regretful sigh, he finally breaks the kiss.

“We better hurry,” he whispers, tugging Aki gently over the soft grass to where he can hear the liquid muttering of the little fountain in the middle of the koi pond. Three big willow trees trail their leafy branches in sagging arches into the water. Fei pulls out his pocket knife and bites his lip, studying the trees.

“He said not too big and not to small,” say Aki in a tiny voice.

“I know. Do you want me to pick them?”

“Oh…okay, yeah. I’m too scared.”

Fei smiles gently and ducks under the outer branches to where the pickings are a little less flimsy. He narrows his eyes and searches diligently until he finds two lengths of green willow withes that he doesn’t think Uncle will be able to find fault with. They are each about 3 feet long, tapering down to slender whippy points from a starting thickness about the size of a slender finger. One, however, is just a little sturdier than the other. He hands one to Aki.

“How come mine is bigger than yours?” demands the smaller boy, sounding scared and a little angry.

“He’ll make us trade before he whips us with them,” he says reassuringly. He’d better, the man inside his mind thinks grimly, then kicks himself mentally for questioning. Asami had looked him in the eye and said yes, everything. Having faith may be a new thing, but he’s trying. He tries not to be so focused on the way his shorts feel brushing the backs of his legs, or his silk boxers against his cheeks, but it’s hard not to. Unlike Aki, he’s felt a switch before for real, and he’s remembering the shocking lines of fire of it on his skin, and he’s hard in his pants, a damp spot on his underwear where his cock leaks with precome just thinking about it. He’ll feel every welt like a brand when Uncle Ryu fucks him, a lot harder than he does little Aki, because Fei’s tougher and needs a firmer hand. He closes his eyes and whimpers softly, thinking about it.

A lot sooner than they’re ready for it, they find themselves creeping quietly up the back stars to the second floor. Most of the doors are shut, which makes the one standing open with golden light spilling out into the hallway more alarming, the gleaming eye of the dragon that’s not sleeping after all and is only waiting to eat you up whole. They pause in the doorway uncertainly, blinking in the light, holding hands and clutching the implements of their impending torment like flowers in their sweaty fists. Uncle Ryu sits on the setee near the window, one arm slung negligently along its back. His golden eyes flash at the sight of them, a darkness in those eyes that he hastily conceals. He doesn’t want Aki to see it and be frightened. It doesn’t frighten Fei, for all that it probably should. But he cannot help it, he is drawn to this whether he wills it or no, desperate for this attention, his young body clenching with need and desire and wildness, to be hurled at Uncle Ryu’s feet.

“Tame me,” he thinks. Let it be this time, his mind begs wordlessly. Oh, give me what I need, Uncle, even if I tell you I don’t want it. Even if I don’t know how to ask. From the shuttered look in Asami’s eyes, he thinks tonight he might get it.

A big, strong hand reaches out to them and gestures them closer. They approach, legs shaking a little, and Aki makes a strangled whimpering sound in his chest. They hand over the switches when ordered to do so, and Uncle Ryu inspects them carefully, running his fingertips gently down the length of them, flexing them between his hands. It’s unspeakably erotic, although not to his baby brother. The older man’s fingers are slender, long and graceful. Fei knows how they feel when they touch him, when they gently force him over, bending his body for punishment, how hard they feel when they spank him, sometimes with the intimacy of his palm, sometimes with an implement. Fei closes his eyes and stifles a whimper. Uncle Ryu looks at him sharply. Lately, Fei has had the feeling his Uncle knows. That he sees the shameful lust in Fei, but that he likes it.

“My boys,” he murmurs, and his arm reaches out and pulls Aki close. The little boy whimpers and hides his face in Uncle Ryu’s neck. A fleeting smile that is anything but kind flickers over the handsome features. Fei stands awkwardly for a minute, twisting his fingers together, unsure what he’s supposed to do. Uncle Ryu smiles at him, just a little bit of the not-kindness in it, and holds open his other arm. The one that has the hand holding the switches. Fei shivers, and steps into the embrace. They are hugged, and kissed, and told that they are good boys and that their Uncle is proud of them. Aki whimpers and sniffles. Fei takes a note from his little brother’s page and buries his face in Ryu’s neck. It’s an innocent gesture, but not an innocent motive. Oh, he smells so good. Clean and spicy and so very masculine.

“Are you ready now?” asks Unce Ryu softly, but in a voice that brooks no protest. Fei nods wordlessly, taking in a huge lungful of the older man’s scent before he sits upright and helps Ryu put Aki gently but firmly on his feet. “Go stand at the foot of the bed and pull down your pants,” he says, much sterner now that it is time. Aki whimpers some more, but he doesn’t hesitate to obey. The boy won’t look at his brother while he pulls his purple jeans down. Fei doesn’t stare, grants Aki his dignity, but he eyes him from the side anyway, and sees that his ototo’s little penis is quite purple with need, quivering between his legs. This makes him feel a little better about dropping his own shorts and underwear. At least he’s not the only one with an erection! “Bend over and put your elbows on the bed,” continues Uncle Ryu, and they lower themselves, shuddering a little, until they are bent all the way over, their naked backsides in the air. Their Uncle kneels behind them and Fei feels something smooth and cool and soft encircle first one ankle, then the other. His legs are nudged wide apart and he hears and feels the quiet clicks as each is secured, one to the leg of the bed and the other to Aki’s ankle. Now neither of them can close their legs to avoid the switch, or they’ll yank the other boy’s leg out of socket. There’s no time to think about this, because next to him, Aki stiffens and the there is a sense of rapidly moving air and a nearly inaudible snap, and the boy howls in pain. This happens twice more, maddening Fei because he can’t crane his neck around far enough to see what’s happening. He feels Uncle Ryu shift, lay something down and pick up something else. He feels a slender, cool line trace the backs of his legs and over the curve on his cheeks. He sucks in a shuddering breath and then suddenly lets it explode back out of him as a slim line of white heat paints itself across his ass.

“Hahh,” he gasps, hand groping blindly for Aki’s; fingers lacing together. Asami’s whipping him really HARD with that switch! He opens his eyes wide and blinks, fighting back the tears of pain that want to well up in his eyes. No, not yet, he snarls inside his head at the struggle going on inside it. He’s reasonably sure poor little Aki had cried out three times while Asami was whipping him, so Fei gets six. Ohh they burn. His skin ignites under each slash of the whippy branch across his obediently upturned ass. He gasps and mewls into the bedspread under his face. “Ohh. Ah! Hu…hurts!” he cries after the 5th stroke, whimpering.

“You’re being punished,” says Uncle Ryu softly. “It’s supposed to hurt.” The sixth actually wrings a soft cry from Fei’s throat, and he realizes that he’s in serious trouble. Uncle Ryu isn’t showing him any mercy at all. He can feel his pulse throb in every welt. There are itchy damp spots, where he’d wonder if there had been rain or pond water adhering to the switch, except he knows there wasn’t. No, the hot pricking wet points are places where his skin has broken. He feels Uncle Ryu’s movement again, sees the switch set down atop the bedspread in front of his eyes. He was right, their Uncle is whipping them each with the switch handed him by the other. He moans a little and hides his face in the slick/prickly surface of the silk bedspread, embroidery itchy on his face, and listens to the sounds poor Aki makes while his vulnerable little bottom is welted hard. He whines and cries out in pain, and Fei can feel him squirming.

“Ohh,” he cries, “Oh Uncle Ryu PLEASE! I’ll be so GOOD. Please STOP!”

“Naughty boys always say things like then when they’re getting punished,” purrs Uncle, and by the sound coming from Aki, he keeps whipping him, wringing yelps and pleas from the boy. Fei wonders if it makes him a horrible person that part of why he’s so aroused is hearing Aki punished, hearing the soft cries and whimpers, the thickening sound in his voice that means approaching tears. When Uncle Ryu puts down Aki’s switch and picks up Fei’s, he’s pretty quick to forget about the sounds Aki’s making due to making plenty of his own. Oh gods, his ass is on fire! His Uncle snaps the switch hard across the backs of his thighs and Fei howls. He can’t help it. It fucking….fucking BURNS. And oh…oh no….

“Oh no, no please,” he babbles, writhing, thighs trembling as he tries to close them. “Not there, please no!” The switch taps gently on the back of one thigh, which is bad enough, but the tip curls around so that when it falls, it’s going to bite between his legs. He thinks about when he plays with himself, how sometimes his fingertips brush there, because the skin is so very soft. Tender and sensitive. And though he is sunk into this, deeply immersed in being _Fei,_ the part in the back of his brain that is still Feilong marvels when he begs Uncle Ryu not to, because Feilong has faced death unflinchingly rather than beg for anything. How freeing it is! What a strangely lovely feeling, pleading with this man not to hurt him there, to stop, to have mercy, and to know he’s NOT going to get what he’s begging for. He’ll get whatever Asami/Ryu wants him to have, no matter what he says, and yet he is supremely certain that nothing that happens here is going to damage him in any way. The begging is glorious to him because he knows it signifies that he has no choice in the matter, that all the decisions are out of his hands, and that someone else is in control. How delicious! Then, of course, the switch bites and he is wholly young Fei again, and his legs shake and he screams. Lets himself scream as loud as he wants to. Uncle Ryu strokes his fingertips against the throbbing hot lines between Fei’s legs and he sobs a little. The older man spends several minutes whipping both of them, back and forth between quivering bodies while they gasp and whimper and plead with him to stop, and by the time he stops, Aki is sobbing and Fei is gritting his teeth and blinking back tears.

“You know what’s next, don’t you?” whispers Uncle Ryu, leaning down a little bit, his hands gently caressing hot, welted bottoms.

“No, no, please no,” bawls Aki, shuddering in fear. Fei takes a moment to realize what he’s talking about and then suddenly the spit dries in his mouth and his stomach clenches in fear.

“Oh yes,” assures Unce Ryu. “You’ve both been exceptionally bad lately, and you know that has consequenses. Reach back with your hands and spread your pretty little asses open for me.”

Fei frowns, breathing hard and concentrating. Oh, he wants this. The man inside him REALLY wants it. Turns out the boy inside him is scared of it, is overwhelmed and just a little rebellious at the thought of doing this, opening his most private place for his Uncle to hurt and punish. Turns out a tiny thrill zings through his body when he thinks, “What if I don’t?” Sobbing, Aki fumbles behind him with his hands and Fei can see if he turns his head to the side that he’s doing it, digging trembling fingers into his own pert, round buttocks and pulling them apart. Fei’s hands jerk as though urging him to hurry the fuck up, but he sets his teeth and glares up at his Uncle, who is staring down at him with one eyebrow raised. The tiny quirk at the corner of his mouth makes Fei’s belly clench.

“Fei-kun….” says Ryu, his voice quiet but at the same time rife with sinister promise. Fei groans softly and a shudder rocks his slender body.

“I….I don’t want to,” he pants, clenching his fists.

“Ani!” cries Aki, horrified at this defiance. Though they are both terrible brats, and take maniacal glee in tormenting one another and their uncle, Aki is a tenderhearted soul and wants most of all to be loved and cared for, when he’s not having the occasional temper tantrum.

Fei’s not throwing a tantrum. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, is aware that he’s poking a rather large and dangerous tiger with a stick right now. His uncle accepts a lot from them, but outright defiance is probably not in Fei’s best interest. He cannot help it. He wants to know what will happen.

“You have three seconds, little boy,” purrs Uncle Ryu. His voice thrums through Fei’s blood like a caress, silk and steel and heat. “One…..two…..” Fei closes his eyes and tries to breathe, terrified of himself and exhilarated and dizzy. “Three.”

The switch slashes across the backs of his legs, harder than ever. He yowls in pain, writhing against the restraints that hold his legs open wide, bucking and hissing. Gods, it hurts so much. One stroke after another bites cruelly at his inner thighs, then across the backs of his knees, leaving burning welts where his knees bend. The sting of them will last for days. He grits his teeth and tries to fight the hurt singing through his body, but it is relentless, and one can only resist one’s heart’s desire for so long. What Fei wants more than anything is to be made to be good, to be broken down and surrounded and drowned in sensation. He wants to be _owned_ but for that to happen he NEEDS to be taken. To be forced to submit. His uncle leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Is it enough yet, Fei-kun? I can do this all day…” And he stands back up and slashes bloody welts across Fei’s backside. Fei presses his face to the comforter and screams raggedly, shaking and nearly choking on the pain.

“Ani,” sobs his baby brother. “Please, please!”

The fear and pain in Aki’s voice is the final straw, and Fei’s next sound is a ragged sob. The switch falls again, curling nastily around the inside of his thigh, but the stroke isn’t quite as hard. It doesn’t matter now anyway, Fei’s rebellion cumbles and he cries in pain and sorrow.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he sobs, heartbroken, although he’s not sure why. For things the man inside has done? For being a stubborn fiend who requires such brutality to make him feel whole? For bringing this kind of intensity into what is supposed to be a game? All of them? Or is it only that his inner child is truly heartily sorry that he pushes Uncle Ryu’s boundaries, because it’s what teenaged boys do? He doesn’t know, but it feels so fucking GOOD to let himself go! His uncle’s hand strokes gently up his back, then the fingers stroke through his hair and down to the wetness on his face, tracing his tears and gathering them on fingertips. He longs to turn and hurl himself into strong and waiting arms, but he knows they’re not finished yet. Uncle Ryu licks Fei’s tears from his own fingertips and murmurs sweetly to him until he’s a little more under control.

“Are you ready to be a good boy for me, Fei-kun?” he asks softly, and Fei nods vehemently. It’s sort of terrifying to reach with his trembling hands down his sides and over his hips. He hisses in pain when his hands skim over the weeping welts on his ass, but he has no one but himself to blame for them, and really, despite the hiss, he revels in it, rather like some people will persist on pressing on a bruise until it fades away. He’s always done that too. His asshole twitches as he obeys his uncle and pulls himself open, the air feeling cool and strange brushing the hot little pucker. His cock is so hard now he’s sobbing almost as much from that as from pain. He gasps when a cool, dry finger gently brushes his hole, hears Aki echoing the gasp.

“Such naughty boys you’ve been,” whispers Uncle Ryu in a voice which has gone dark as sin with what he’s going to do to them now.

“Yes Uncle Ryu,” whimpers Aki, and the sound of his shaky voice makes Fei close his eyes and shudder. He has no idea how the man manages to not just be fucking that sweet body ALL THE TIME to hear that trembling little voice.

“We’re sorry, Uncle Ryu,” gasps Fei hoarsely, rocking back against the touch of the fingertip. It withdraws. The tip of the switch replaces it, brushing gently, then tapping lightly. Fei moans and shivers.

“Oh please Uncle,” whimpers Aki, his voice thick with tears and terror.

“Don’t be afraid, sweet boy,” purrs the Uncle. “You deserve this, and I’m going to love doing it, stinging your sweet little pucker, making you squeal and whine for me. You’re so lovely, so perfect. It’s going to sting, make you long to let go and stop me from whipping you here, but you won’t do that will you, Aki? My brave boy? You’ll be so good and brave, and it won’t last very long at all.”

“It’s going to hurt,” wails Aki.

“Ohh yes,” breathes Ryu softly. “Yes, baby boy, it is. But Aki, if you’re a good boy, I’ll make you feel so good. Can you be good for me?”

“Y…yes,” sniffles the lovely little thing, “I’ll try.”

“Good boy,” smiles their loving (and very twisted) Uncle, and the stroking, gently tapping switch disappears, replaced a few moments later by a sharp sting. Fei yelps and his hole twitches madly, the soft flesh of his opening flaring with heat which quickly subsides to a slow burn. The pain is exquisite.

“Hah!” yips Aki shrilly when it’s his turn, his squeals and mewling cries only adding to Fei’s mindless lust. The punishment of their tightly puckered little openings is somehow shattering. Painful but not overwhelmingly so, rather it is terrifying and intensely vulnerable. Aki is crying hard again quickly, and Fei’s not far behind him. It’s perfect, exactly what he wanted and needed. He’d be thanking Ryu between sobs but he’s pretty sure it would sort of mess with Aki’s headspace, so he doesn’t. Mercifully, it doesn’t last terribly long. He’s on fire , everywhere, but especially _there_ , and not just the fire of being struck directly upon the small delicate kiss of his hole, but also the nakedness of it, the exposure. So crippling, being forced to submit voluntarily to the embarrassment AND the pain. He’s lost count of how many times the burn flares and drags agonized sounds from his body, only knows that that part of him is acutely hot and sensitive and swollen and it’s driving him mad with hunger to be taken, even though intellectually he knows that’s going to be…uncomfortable at the least.

At last it does stop, and almost as one accord they turn their heads and stare into bright, tear-filled eyes. Aki is so lovely to him like this, his big eyes swimming and wet, his pink lips swollen from being bitten, his cheeks flushed from crying. Even that the tip of his nose is red and sniffly is adorable to Fei.

“I’m…suh…sorry I called you an idiot, Ani,” he says mournfully. “And called you names and said bad words at you. And kicked you. And…”

“Stop,” says Fei with a decidedly damp smile. “I’m sorry too, Ototo.”

“I’m very glad you’re both sorry,” says Uncle Ryu’s voice behind them. Fei notices that the slick, spine-tingling dark note is still very much present in it, and it makes Fei shiver. “But we’re not finished. You know what comes next, both of you.”

“Do you have to, Uncle Ryu?” asks Aki plaintively. Then they both let out pained whines as he gently brushes his index fingers across both swollen little holes.

“Oh  yes, little boy, I have to,” he purrs. “And you’re first.”

“Noo, Uncle Ryu! I was good!” cries Aki pitifully. Fei presses his face against the bedspread and moans softly.

“You were good,” agrees the older man kindly. “And that’s why your brother has to take his fucking last, because I’m aching to have one of you, pretty little one, and whoever goes first is going to have the easier time of it, because it’s not going to take long. I changed my mind about who gets my cock first and why, but not because you were bad, sweet boy. “

Aki makes a strangled sound and his hips rock unconsciously against the edge of the bed.

“Ungh. Oh please, it’s going to hurt,” he whimpers. Uncle Ryu growls softly.

“Yes,” he agrees raggedly. “It’s going to. You should see your little hole right now, all red and puffy and sore. It’s going to feel so tight and hot to me, and the way it makes you whimper and beg for me not to hurt you…I am sorry, my sweet little Aki, but I cannot help it. You make me wild to have you, and you belong to me, both of you. You’ll bear it because you must, but I’ll make you feel so good, Aki-kun. I promise.”

“How can it make me feel good if it makes me cry?” pouts Aki, a little bit of petulance creeping back into his voice.

“Oh I think you know the truth in that one, Aki,” says his uncle, rich laughter just barely concealed behind his words. There’s a click, and Fei feel’s Aki’s body tense beside him. A loud gasp announces the introduction of cold lube to Aki’s hot little pucker. Then, a strangled sob, his finger.  Fei is so enraptured  by the sounds he’s making that he’s taken totally by surprise by the cold trickle of slick drizzling between his own cheeks to make his anus twitch and clench tightly. This creates a friction on abused tissues, and his startled exclamation degenerates into a loud moan, he feels Ryu’s finger tickling gently at his hole. He keens softly into the comforter as the sore, puffy opening is firmly penetrated by the seeking finger, pressing unapologetically into his body. He cries a little even as he groans helplessly, imagining what they look like, the two of them bent over the end of the bed with their uncle standing between their shuddering bodies, one hand pressed tight to each well-whipped, naked ass while he fingers them both open slowly. He doesn’t rush it, but he gives no quarter. There’s no stopping when they sob a little or plead with him not to, or muffle an exclamation of pain. It seems to take forever and yet not nearly long enough, for soon after he has added a second finger and Aki is panting out repeated little yipping cries of _oh_ and _ah_ and _no,_ and Fei is biting his arm and mewling not unlike the puppy Ryu has compared him to, the fingers are removed. They both cry out at the sudden absence. Fei howls sorrowfully when a hard, cool pressure abruptly begins to force the abused tissues of his hole to open and accept a much less friendly instruction.

“Hush, naughty boy,” murmurs Unce Ryu when Fei continues to howl as the large anal plug is twisted and pressed and pushed inside him.

“Ngh…ah…ah…nooo, please,” sobs Fei, because the inhuman plug feels somehow like a much more obscene violation, impersonal and devoid of emotion towards his suffering.

“Just think, Fei-kun,” hisses Ryu in his ear, “after I fuck your ototo hard, and I let you cuddle and kiss his tears away, I’ll turn you back over this bed and spread your hot little punished cheeks and pull this out of you. You’ll be raw and stretched and open, and all I’ll have to do is sink inside, and it will remind you how sore you are and oh. Oh beautiful boy, you’ll squeal and whimper and cry for me and it’s just going to make me fuck you _harder._ ” With that, Fei’s voice rises on a shrill scream as the fattest part of the plug wrenches his hole open and sinks in, is _sucked_ in, in fact, by his body. Ryu twists and presses it until Fei’s body goes rigid and his shocked shout indicates the tip of the plug has found his prostate. Ryu gently pats the flange of the plug, and Fei sobs a little. Uncle Ryu kneels and quickly unfastens the restraints around their ankles. The older man arranges them on the bed to his liking, Fei sitting miserably on his whipped, throbbing, stuffed backside at the head of the bed with Aki’s head on his lap.  He gently takes Aki’s hands and presses them into Fei’s. He understands that he’s being instructed to hold them and not let go, even if his little brother struggles. Aki tugs and twists experimentally against Fei’s hold, which is of course, futile. Fei’s much stronger, and the young writhing body between his legs takes his attention off his aching hole and puts it firmly on his aching cock. Ryu spreads Aki’s legs and pushes them up and back, spreading his bottom and exposing his twitching little hole. Aki whines and begs, but Fei doesn’t think he’s even aware of what he’s begging FOR, because he’s never seen the boy’s cock harder than it is, pointed up at his chin and dark and dripping precum all over his front. Then Uncle is between those straining thighs and pressing into Aki’s body. Aki yowls and writhes and pleads. Fei watches, enthralled, as their uncle’s really impressive cock disappears slowly into his brother’s body. His asshole feels like a throbbing, heated little mouth sucking on the plug inside him, his every heartbeat felt by the tight ring of muscle inside his body.

“Shhh,” soothes Ryu softly, “such a good boy, Aki. Open up for me, baby boy, and let me inside. That’s my boy. Oh yes, so hot inside. Ahh…Aki-kun, shh, easy. Let me in, pretty boy. That’s it, that’s right…”

His tender words alongside his merciless, slow invasion of Aki’s aching body are the boy’s undoing, the combination his precious baby brother cannot resist, and Aki groans loudly, arching his body and pushing against Ryu’s seeking cock. He sobs, but he wraps his legs around his uncle’s waist and greedily pulls his body as close as he can. It makes the other man smile a brilliant, filthy smile and fuck into Aki in earnest. Fei moans and bites his lip. They are so damned pretty like this.

As their uncle proceeds to fuck Aki into the mattress, Fei whimpers and squirms and grips his little brother’s hands tightly, arching against the back of his neck where his head rests in Fei’s lap. Uncle Ryu alternates between staring hotly down at the boy he’s fucking and glaring with burning eyes filled with dark promise into Fei’s face. Fei, for his part, cannot look away.

“Help him touch himself,” grits out the older man hoarsely, his hips slamming into Aki’s body. Fei moans and adjusts his hold on Aki’s hand, leaning down to wrap both their fingers around Aki’s quivering, straining erection. Aki screams a high, thin scream and arches helplessly, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. His velvety cock slides deliciously through their fingers, and Fei can tell from the way it twitches and jumps that Aki’s control over his pleasure is a thing of extremely tenuous quality at best.

“He’s going to come, Uncle,” whispers Fei urgently. Ryu’s hips slam into the boy harder.

“So…ungh…so am I,” he grits out between his teeth, his eyes blazing with heat and mindless lust, riveted to Fei’s face.  He feels Aki’s cock jerk in their hands.

“Now,” screams Aki, “ohh now, I’m….hahh…I’m coming! I…”

Thick, sticky ropes of come coat Fei’s fingers and hand and Aki’s heels dig into Ryu’s thighs. The older man throws his head back and shouts his release, and Fei finds him breathtakingly beautiful. Watching them take their pleasure of each other is so good, he almost forgets that he is stuffed and sore and aching. And next.          


End file.
